Through the Wormhole!
by Digimon491
Summary: After Hogwarts was rebuilt Harry became the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. After his class with the Gryffondor and Slytherin first years a student named Alex was talking to him and they were teleported to another world. Pairings: Harry/Soarin & OC/OC there is boy/boy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is my first fanfiction and is quite long but I would **LOVE **your reviews. If you don't mind writing them that would be much appreciated.

-_Hogwarts_-

Harry: Wow, I'm back at Hogwarts as a teacher!

McGonagall: Professor Potter I'm glad that your enjoying your new job but your bags have to go to your quarters.

Harry: Oh yes Professor McGonagall. I am very sorry. Would you show me to my quarters?

McGonagall: You will be sleeping in the room next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry: Thank you.

Harry was taking his things to his room when he heard giggling. Surprised Harry looked around and saw nobody. He shrugged it off as his nerves getting to him. _"A week till the term starts"_ he thought.

-One week later-

_"Classes start today and Ginny's in one of my classes" _Harry thought to himself. On his way to breakfast he ran into Ginny Weasley, his ex-girlfriend. They had broken up after he found her with one of his former housemates. They got into an argument the next morning. He had said the she cheated on him while Ginny said that someone slipped her a loved potion. They hadn't talked since then.

Ginny: Hello Professor Potter.

Harry: Ms. Weasley. How are you?

Harry had gotten over her but he wasn't sure if that was the same for Ginny.

Ginny: Fine Professor. Good day.

**An hour later**

It was time for his class with the Gryffondor/Slytherin first years. He taught them the theory of the spell he was going to teach them tomorrow. After class a Gryffondor boy named Alex wanted to ask him when they were going to learn the spell. When they were shaking hands Harry could feel himself getting sucked backwards. He felt Alex go limp and tried to hold on but once Alex was in the portal he fainted.

*_Pony world_*

After Twilight seeing something fall ran to where it had landed. When getting there she saw Pinkie there making sure the lump wasn't broken of hurt. Upon closer examination she realized that the lump was **two** ponies, an Alicorn stallion with a blue coat and a messy black mane with a tail to match and an Alicorn colt with a storm gray coat with a reddish pink mane and tail. Worried about the duo she teleported everypony to the hospital. At the hospital she told Nurse Redheart that the colt and stallion fell out of

the sky. The medical pony just nodded and as soon as Twilght finished talking she took them into a room having Twilght and Pinkie follow her.

**Three Hours Later**

Harry: Ugh, what happened?

Twilght: You're awake!

Alex: Ow. *_sees Twilght_* Who are you?

Twilght: I'm Twilght and you're in the Ponyville Hospital. And who are you two?

Harry: I'm Harry and this is Alex. What world is Ponyville in, if you don't mind me asking?

Twilght looked surprised and Harry explained how they got here and that they were from a different world.

**An Hour Later**

*Twilght's Library*

After learning that they were eleven and eighteen (respectively) she told them that there were four types of ponies and that they were Alicorns, the rarest type of pony. The other types of ponies are Earth ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns.

Harry: So were princes?

Twilight: Yeah I'll have to ask the princess on that.

Alex: Do we need different names than our own?

Twilght: That would be smart so you guys can blend in.

Pinkie: Got that covered. Alex you're Weather Dust and Harry you're Harry Trotter. It'll move the story along, trust me.

*_Harry and Weather Dust gave Twilght quizzical looks_*

Twilght: Pinkie is just being Pinkie.

Harry & Weather: Oh...

-END OF CHAPTER ONE-


	2. Chapter 2

*_Sweet Apple Acres_*

After seeing the two Alicorns fall from the sky she thought about taking them to meet Applejack and her family.

Applejack: So Twi who do we got here?

Weather: I'm Weather Dust and this is Harry Trotter.

AJ: So Weather, where ya from?

Whether: A long ways away, farther than you could imagine.

AJ: Like another world?

Harry: Yeah. How did you know?

AJ: You looked kinda confused, ya know.

Harry: Oh ok. AJ you work and live here?

AJ: Yeah gotta get back to now but Applebloom is free she might take a liking to ya Weather.

Weather: Okay, where is she?

AJ: The barn.

Weather: Danke Applejack.

*_The Barn_*

When Weather got to the barn he heard to ponies arguing. Wondering what was going on he knocked on the door.

Weather: Hello.

He heard the ponies stop fighting and a pale yellow Earth pony with a crimson mane opened the door. Weather Dust assumed that this was Applebloom.

Weather: Hi, I'm Weather Dust. You're Applebloom. Applejack told me to introduce myself.

Applebloom: Yes I'm Applebloom. This here's Cloud Chaser.

Applebloom pointed to a stormy blue colt with a navy blue mane and tail.

_Wow he's a nice lookin colt_ Weather thought. Weather had always been openly gay. He didn't care if he was bullied. He wondered if ponies were against homosexuality.

Cloud Chaser: Hi. You're an Alicorn? Cool. Can you fly yet?

Weather: I have to get flying lessons. Could you teach me Cloud Chaser?

Cloud Chaser: Sure thing Weather Dust, oh and call me Cloud.

Weather: Only if you call me Weather.

Cloud Chaser: Okay Dust.

Weather: Whatever Cloud.

Applebloom: What about me!?

Weather: Sorry Applebloom.

Cloud Chaser: Oops.

Applebloom: Colts. So Weather how are ya likin' Ponyville?

Weather: It's alright.

Cloud Chaser: You're new here? I am too.

Weather: Really?

Applebloom: Yeah, he's living here on the farm.

Twilight: Weather we have to go to Canterlot now.

Weather: Okay. Applebloom, Cloud see you later.

Applebloom: You can live here for a while if you'd like.

Weather: I'll think about it 'kay.

-END OF CHAPTER TWO-


	3. Chapter 3

_-Canterlot-_

Twilight: Harry Trotter, Weather Dust this is Princess Celestia, my mentor.

Weather & Harry: Your Majesty. A pleasure to meet you.

Celestia: The pleasure is all mine. Weather Dust, you are my son and the Crown Prince of Equestria. Harry Trotter, my grandson,

you are second in line to the throne.

Weather: What!? I'm the Crown Prince of Equestria.

Celestia: Yes child, would you like to live in Canterlot with me?

Weather: No mother, I would like to live in Ponyville with the Apple family, if it's fine with you.

Celestia: It is alright Weather. I love you. Harry you have the same choice as your uncle, will you take it?

Harry: I too will live in Ponyville.

-_Sweet Apple Acres_-

Applebloom: WHAT!?

Weather laughs.

*_I've got a crush on the Crown Prince. He'd never return the feeling._* thought Cloud Chaser.

Weather: Cloud, you ok?

Cloud Chaser: I'm fine. Will you be living with your mom in Canterlot?

Weather: Did you hear a thing that exited my mouth?

Applebloom: He's living here helping buck apples and plant seeds.

Cloud Chaser: Oh good it'll be great that we keep our deal.

Weather: That's one reason I stayed here in Ponyville. The other reason I'll tell you when we're alone, 'kay?

Applebloom: I've got to meet some friends. See ya later.

Weather: Bye Applebloom. See you tonight.

After Applebloom left Weather took Cloud Chaser into the barn where they would be alone.

Weather: Now my other reason for staying is to be with you.

Cloud Chaser gasps and Weather takes his crush into his arms and kisses him. Cloud returns the kiss and puts his good in his friends pinkish mane while Weather does the same to cloud. When their lips broke they stood in each other's arms for five minutes.

Cloud Chaser: Dust I love you so much. I thought you wouldn't return my affections but I was really wrong.

Weather: Cloud I love you too. And where I'm from they say 'Don't judge a book by its cover' you hear me.

Cloud Chaser: I hear ya Dust, I hear ya.

Just then a pink earth pony with a purple and white mane and tail and a dark gray earth pony with a light gray mane. They were Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. When they saw Weather and Cloud hugging they laughed so hard they were rolling on the ground.

Weather: Are you really going to laugh at the Crown Prince of Equestria like that?

They both stopped laughing.

Diamond Tiara: Hmph, like you're the Crown Prince blank flank. And on top of that you're hugging a boy. Like you could trick me. To be the Crown Prince you'd have to be an

Weather: Alicorn. *he spread his wings* Like me.

The two ponies left immediately after that.

Cloud Chaser: That was hilarious Dusty.

Weather rolled his eyes at the new nickname.

Weather: Really Cloud, really?

Cloud Chaser: Yeah really Dusty.

-END OF CHAPTER THREE-


	4. Chapter 4

Harry: So Twi, where is this Rainbow Dash who can teach me to fly?

Twilght: She should be clearing the sky.

Rainbow appears

Rainbow: Someone say my name.

Harry: I did. Now can you clear the sky?

Rainbow: I'll do it in ten seconds flat

Harry: Show me.

Rainbow: 'Kay.

Ten seconds and the sky was clear.

Twilight: Rainbow, now you can teach Harry to fly.

Rainbow: Cool let's start.

*Half-an-hour later*

Rainbow: Wow, Harry you're a natural at this.

Harry: Thanks Rainbow. Why don't we race?

Rainbow: Are you crazy!?

Harry: No bored.

Rainbow: You beat me!? Amazing!

Twilght: Congratulations Harry.

Harry: You guys you're making blush.

Weather: Great job Harry!

Harry: Al- Weather! How's school?

Cloud Chaser: He's doing great! He's the smartest in our class.

Weather: Stop it Cloud, I don't like all the attention you're giving me!

Everyone laughed. Weather was extremely embarrassed. He was blushing uncontrollabley and hiding his face. Weather Dust

rarely blushes and doesn't get embarrassed like this easily.

Cloud Chaser: We need to start our lessons too.

Weather: Yeah lets go.

Cloud Chaser: Dusty you're a natural flyer.

Weather: Cloud stop it! You know I hate attention!

Cloud Chaser kisses Weather Dust.

Weather: That's something I like. *Weather returns the kiss*

Cloud Chaser: We should go, but I don't want to go.

-Created using Notebooks by Droid-Veda LLP Mar-13-2013

-Sweet Apple AcresApplebloom: How was flight practice?

Cloud Chaser: Great! Dust is a natural.

Weather: I've got homework to do and so do you. Goodnight Applebloom.

-END OF CHAPTER FOUR-


End file.
